Lo que mas
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: Porque el era mejor siendo malo, Porque se le daba mejor ser villano, Porque estaba cansado no ser suficientemente bueno, De no ser el indicado, De no ser el elegido,De Nunca ser, Porque despues de todo tenia orgullo, oh, bueno, lo que quedaba de el. DxE


_Sabe dios, Como me cuesta dejarte, Y te miro mientras duermes mas no voy a despertarte, y es que hoy, Se me agoto la esperanza, porque con lo que nos queda de nosotros ya no alcanza._

_Shakira._

_**Lo que mas.**_

Un pie, Una bota negra, Luego el otro, con aquel rudo calzado de cuero. Delante del anterior.

_Izquierda, Derecha, Izquierda, Derecha._

Normalmente no era difícil de recordar, pero… El Shockeante Sentimiento Anticipado, el principio del dolor y el reproche de su corazón, que comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que su cerebro y el planeaban con tanto secretismo.

_Esa Noche Todo Acabaría._

Todo había sido un error, uno hermoso, placentero y sin lugar a dudas Agradable, pero un error al cabo. No debía haberse cometido, No debió haberse llevado a cabo.

Esquivar los árboles corriendo a tanta velocidad normalmente no era problema, pero su Pecho Estaba abierto y Ardiendo como el mismísimo infierno, y sus ojos desafiaban con derramar el océano mientras el mismo luchaba contra el peso desgarrador que estaba sobre sus Hombros. Mientras peleaba contra la gravedad del universo, contra el peso del mundo y el Insoportable malestar de su corazón.

_Por una vez haría lo correcto._

_Por irónico que eso sonase._

Las ramas le arañaban cualquier Trozo de piel expuesta, Olía la sangre, su sangre, pero le era imposible saber si dolía, debería de hacerlo, pensó, y Arrugo el ceño, pero el dolor Abrasador Enterraba todo físico y le impedía distinguir en donde terminaba uno e iniciaba el otro.

_Había estado Frustrado Frustrado, Pero, Ciertamente, Era diferente._

_Había pasado de estar frustrado por querer la mujer de su hermano ah estarlo porque no podía lograr que aquella chica le quisiera._

_La frustración había sido dolorosa, Desesperante y Fastidiosa._

_Pero ahora, se había desvanecido, y eso debería de ser mejor._

_Pero había desaparecido para darle paso a otro sentimiento._

_La aceptación._

La frustración Había sido dolorosa, pero el aceptarlo era devastador, era mil veces peor, y el hoyo en su pecho se retorcía insoportablemente. Sangrando de manera tortuosa. Había mantenido la esperanza, esperanza que el día anterior había desaparecido espontáneamente.

Cerro los ojos lentamente, sintiendo sus pestañas inundadas, podía escuchar la voz de Alaric, susurrando tenuemente las líneas de un libro de historia en la que había sido la habitación de Jenna.

_Estaba Cerca._

— Estoy Molesto porque ¡te amo!— ¿y cuantas veces había que rogarle a esa testaruda humana para que entendiese que el solo quería mantenerla viva?

—Bueno, Tal vez ese sea el Problema—

Mierda, Dolía igual que el primer instante en el que su cerebro descifro la frase, se atrevía a decir que de hecho, Dolía un poco mas.

_Todo se acabaría._

El no era bueno, El no era el indicado, el jamás seria el mejor, o bueno, tal vez solo el mejor villano, el se había enamorado de un espejismo, y había alimentado sus sentimientos a base de falsas especulaciones y malentendidos, El jamás seria la elección de ella, el había sido el chico del "Mientras tanto", y lo que mas enfurecía, es que, al darse cuenta, no le había importado. Porque el Era el chico malo, el despiadado, el asesino, el que se ensuciaba las manos, y se había enamorado de la protagonista de la historia, aquella que ya tenia un Príncipe, su "Príncipe Azul."

Río, y Cada balbuceo fue Una astilla que ensuciaba e infectaba aun mas la supurante herida de su pecho, su corazón lo había descubierto, sabia lo que iba a hacer, sabia lo que tramaba y ahora saltaba tortuosamente desesperado en su pecho, Intentando Gritar, Intentando Hablar.

_No serviría de nada._

¡Pero era malditamente imposible! Aquel sentimiento es Enloquecedor, Aquella emoción, alimentada a base de mentiras, a base de ilusiones, a base de Memorias y Sueños, ¡Era tan real! ¡Se sentía tan real! Era tanto, y tan fuerte, Era mas grande que el, y no cabían en su ahora abierto pecho, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Como alguien podía concebir tanto dolor en su interior? ¿Cómo algo podía llegar a ser tan importante? ¿Como el simple respirar había llegado a ser tan irrelevante? ¿En que momento se había dado cuenta de que era capaz hasta de Ceder cada parte de su ser por ver solo una simple sonrisa en la cara de otra persona? ¿En que momento un simple nombre, diferente al suyo le hacia voltear de manera inconsciente?

¿Cómo?

Apretó los puños.

_No lo sabía._

_No lo entendía._

_Pero ya no duraría._

Había dado cada parte de si, Había aprendido a vivir de nuevo, a sentir de nuevo, a morir de nuevo, En segundos, Mediante miradas, frases, segundos.

Había pasado del cielo al infierno en cuestión de nada.

Se había entregado de lleno, solo para conocer que aquello tan fuerte que sentía, aparte de causar una felicidad casi hilarante, podía destruir con certera rapidez.

Camino hasta la fachada de la casa, y se detuvo frente a los primero escalones.

_Allí le había besado._

_Hace tan poco que parecía irreal._

_El calido rocé de sus labios._

_Y la suavidad de sus manos tomando las suyas._

_Sin lugar a dudas había servido de alimento para su imaginación._

_Para sus sueños, sus ilusiones, el imaginar todo un futuro, una eternidad juntos._

Pero no.

No esa vez.

No estaba allí, para recordar.

Camino lentamente alrededor de la casa, hasta ver aquella ventanilla blanca del segundo piso, Alaric respiraba tranquilamente, dormido de seguro, Salto lentamente y se sostuvo del marco blanco de pino. Con el silencio de un cazador y la sutileza de un vampiro se adentro en la habitación.

Y su olor le abofeteo como una bola de demolición.

_Su corazón quería salírsele por la garganta._

_Sonrío sin humor alguno._

_Pronto…_

_Y se estremeció al sentir esa mezcla de alegría y dolor._

_Estaba estúpidamente enamorado._

_Como las flores del sol._

_Y un recién nacido de su madre._

Conocía a la perfección cada objeto y recoveco de aquella habitación, pero todo carecía de sentido y relevancia cuando aquel pequeño repiqueteo de latidos sonaba lento, y una respiración pausada se escuchaba desde la pequeña cama.

Camino, sintiendo como perdía un trozo de si mismo con cada paso, Como el peso se multiplicaba por diez a cada centímetro que se acercaba, y la primera lagrima salio de lo profundo de su ser y desato el infierno, bajo por su mejilla quemando como verbena fresca.

_No se molesto en quitarla._

_Era inútil Esconder la tempestad que adentro de manifestaba._

Se detuvo a un lado del lecho, y contuvo el aliento.

_Era increíblemente bella._

_Como siempre._

Su cabello, su rostro, sus labios, brazos, piernas…

_Era tan ella._

Pero no estaba allí para admirarla como muchas veces antes había entrado.

Su corazón luchaba como nunca antes, así que le permitió confesársele.

_Estaba allí para despedirse._

_Para decir adiós._

_Para enmendar su error._

_Aquel precioso desliz._

Se acerco. Hasta que su nariz rozase contra el cuello de la castaña. Se permitió olerle por última vez.

_Se permitió caer por última vez._

— Eres lo que mas Eh querido en la vida— Susurro sin cuidar los quiebres de su voz, ni reparar en la intensidad con el que decía cada palabra, pero en un tono bajo, casi imperceptiblemente.— Lo que mas, Eh querido—

Y el peso en sus hombros le abandono.

Le entrego todo su amor.

Y su corazón no se retorcía.

Por que le había arrancado de raíz, y daba ahora los últimos vuelcos moribundos, como un pez fuera del agua.

Ahora se lo había entregado a ella.

_Porque aquella seria la ultima vez que cometería aquel error._

_La última vez que tendría un desliz._

_Que dejaría que alguien le importase._

_Que querría a alguien._

Deposito un Beso empapado de las lágrimas amargas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas en la frente tersa que tanto amaba.

_Y se dio media vuelta._

Porque el era mejor siendo malo.

Porque se le daba mejor ser villano.

Porque estaba cansado no ser suficientemente bueno.

De no ser el indicado.

De no ser el elegido.

De Nunca ser.

Llego a la mansión, observo todo por última vez, se acerco a aquel convertible Negro que había comprado horas antes y Luego de revisar que todas las cosas que le pertenecían estaban en su lugar emprendió su viaje.

Al nunca jamás.

Al para siempre.

Su Estadía allí haya terminado, Desde un Principio había sido un error, pero ahora el haría lo correcto, y lo correcto era volver a su antiguo yo, entregarse a su sed y dejar a los demás ser feliz.

Al final, al ser malo, estaba siendo bueno.

Cerró los ojos, detuvo sus Lágrimas y recordó El rostro de aquella hermosa doble por última vez.

_Y entonces apago el interruptor._

_Era suficiente._

_Por siempre y para siempre._

_Ella y solo ella._

Porque el ya no tenia corazón.

Y Ella poseía uno de repuesto, por si alguna vez rompían el suyo.

**Fin.**

**Mierda, mierda, mierda, Lloro.**

**FUCK!**

**Opsy, OK lo siento pero esto me llego al alma, la frustración, el dolor de Damon, siempre me da muy feo.**

**En fin, espero les guste.**

**Ya saben, Me gustaría que se tomaran un segundo para dedicármelo, solo uno de su vida. :3**

**En fin.**

**Nos leemos.**

_**Dulce-Maldad.**_


End file.
